Operable partitions are used in hotels, schools, convention halls, offices and many other locations where it is desirable to subdivide a large room space into smaller room spaces. Operable partition arrangements typically include panels suspended from an overhead track with the panels being movable along the track. The partition arrangements typically include a storage space into which the panels can be moved for storage when subdividing a large room space is not desired.
It is desirable to provide seal mechanisms in the operable partition arrangement such that a seal can be created, when so desired, between the panel and the ceiling above the panel or between the panel and the floor below the panel, or both. It is also desirable to provide seal mechanisms such that a seal can be created between the panel and other panels, walls, or other structures located to the sides of the panel. Such seals enhance the panels effectiveness as a barrier by, among other things, blocking air flow and noise and providing stability to the position of the panel.
Immobile sweep seals are seal mechanisms that attach to the top or bottom of a panel. The problem with immovable sweep seals is that they cannot practically be made to seal tightly against the floor or ceiling. If sweep seals are made to seal tightly, it is difficult or impossible to move a panel while the seal is in place. Sweep seals are not releasable so the panels cannot be easily moved when so desired. Additionally, due to the friction that is created between sweep seals and the floor or ceiling, sweep seals are more susceptible to wear.
Another type of seal mechanism is an operable seal. Operable seals include vertically moveable seal members located at the upper and lower portions of the panels. The seal members are actuated to form a seal against the floor and/or ceiling. The problem with conventional operable seals has been in providing a lightweight, low cost, easy to manufacture, and easy to use seal mechanism.